The overall goal is to provide leading edge technologies and capabilities in biomolecular NMR spectroscopy to investigators in Georgia and neighboring areas for NIH-sponsored biomedical research. Progressive, comprehensive studies of biomolecules and biomolecular systems require atomic level resolution of structural and motional features. These are a forte of modern biomolecular NMR methodologies. The proposal is to replace aging (12 year old), outdated and increasingly unreliable electronics consoles on the workhorse 600 and 800 MHz NMR spectrometers that comprise core, heavily used NMR instrumentation for investigators in Georgia for addressing research questions in structural biology. The instrumentation will be maintained and administered by outstanding expert staff and housed in exceptional facilities at the University of Georgia. An experienced advisory team will continue to guide and enrich facility operations to ensure continued facility success and access for biomedical researchers. New capabilities and improved performance of the new instrumentation will be exploited to tackle a diverse collection of important biomedical research topics. These include general issues in protein chemistry, methods development for structural biology, glycoproteins and glycobiology, post-translational modification, calcium signaling, membrane-protein interactions, contrast agents for medical imaging, endotoxin-receptor interactions, cellular communication, RNA structure and RNA-protein interactions. The results of these investigations will be important to human health issues such as sepsis, viral infection, cancer, immunology, thyroid disease, cystic fibrosis and many others. The new instrumentation will also enrich our educational programs and the educational experiences of the next generation of biomedical researchers, it will enhance our NMR facility resources and improve facility use and efficiency, and will be integral to continued, long-term support for biomolecular NMR and biomedical research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The biomedical research supported by the requested instrumentation is being used to address many issues of fundamental importance directly relevant to human health. These include bacterial and viral infections, breast cancer, thyroid disease, and many others. The expectation is that the knowledge gained from the studies will influence development of new therapies and treatments.